Intercambio Cultural
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot AkagixGraf Zeppelin, en el que la portaaviones alemana le *agradece* a Akagi-san, la mujer y KanMusu que admira y adora, por la visita guiada que le dio Akagi al llegar al Distrito Naval. Lean, disfruten y comenten.


**Intercambio Cultural**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

La voz de Graf Zeppelin, la KanMusu portaaviones alemana, le susurra dulces y tiernas palabras al oído de la buque insignia de la 1era División de Portaaviones del Distrito Naval a medida que la alemana yace detrás de Akagi, sobre la cama de esta, abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo y acariciándole el pecho de forma suave y juguetona.

-G-Graf-san...haah, mmm...¿a-acaso está usted segura que esto es un saludo en Alemania...?

-¡Ja, Akagi-san~! Sin duda alguna, mi querida y estimada camarada portaaviones. Esta es la forma más simple de agradecer en mi país.- Le ronronea al oído la rubia, tocando a Akagi de manera tan casual como delicada y cariñosa.

Graf Zeppelin pone su nariz sobre la nuca de Akagi para tomar un respiro hondo, felizmente intoxicándose con el dulce aroma de la portaaviones japonesa.

La rubia se apega más a Akagi; de espalda-con-frente, los dulces pechos de Graf Zeppelin presionados contra la espalda de Akagi, su camisa blanca dando una agradable fricción con el atuendo japonés de su compañera sobre cuya cama hacen estos dulces y juguetones arrumacos.

-Akagi-san, adelante. ¿Tóqueme por favor? Es sólo cortesía. No quiere ser grosera y dejar que sólo yo le haga cariño por ser mi guía por el Distrito Naval, ¿ja?

La portaaviones alemana había llegado a la base hacía tan sólo unas horas y Akagi se había hecho voluntaria para darle a la nueva KanMusu una visita guiada por las instalaciones que Graf Zeppelin llamaría "hogar" hasta nuevo aviso.

Y luego de terminado el paseo, Graf Zeppelin y Akagi habían entrado a la habitación de esta última, lo que de ahí llevó a esta situación, con Graf Zeppelin abrazando y toqueteando a Akagi sobre su cama, instándola a que la toque.

Por ende, Graf Zeppelin deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y luego, un dulce gemido al sentir cómo Akagi mueve una mano para tomar a la alemana por su suave trasero, manoseándola suave y gentilmente, casi como si estuviera explorando la tela de la pantimedia que le niega el acceso total a la tibia piel del trasero de Graf Zeppelin, pero a la alemana esto no le molesta. De hecho, le gusta mucho más así, sentir cómo Akagi gana más confianza y le estruja el trasero y luego, le acaricia el muslo.

Graf Zeppelin felizmente le da de recompensa a Akagi unos suaves y dulces gemidos, pequeños gimoteos y suspiros en la nuca al igual que palabras cariñosas en alemán al oído de la doncella buque japonesa.

Luego de unos agradables momentos de manoseo juguetón y cariñoso, a Graf Zeppelin le sorprende gratamente el hecho de que Akagi también empieza a dejar salir toda una orquestra de sonidos encantadores ante las caricias de Graf Zeppelin sobre sus dulces pechos, aún dentro de su hakama blanca, y cuando Graf Zeppelin intenta mover su mano de la cintura de Akagi a su entrepierna, Akagi abre bien los ojos y se voltea, da vuelta en el abrazo de Graf Zeppelin.

Esto acaba con Akagi mirando a Graf Zeppelin, una sonrisa confiada en el bello rostro de la KanMusu alemana y una mirada suave y ligeramente confundida en los ojos de la japonesa al ahora estar encima de Graf Zeppelin, sus manos unidas y dedos entrelazados sobre la colcha del futon de Akagi.

-G-Graf-san...Graf Zeppelin-san...¿usted...?- Akagi le pregunta tanto a ella misma como a la alemana sobre la cual está posada.

-Akagi-san...a usted siempre la he admirado. En la base donde estaba anteriormente asignada, usted era increíblemente popular. Todas mis camaradas nunca paraban de cantar a los cuatro vientos sus hazañas en el campo de batalla~

Los ojos de Akagi se abren como platos y su hermoso rostro se vuelve tres veces más bello con un sonrojo que le hace arder las mejillas.

-P-Pero, pero si eso, eso no es...oh vaya...

-Por favor, Akagi-san~ Creame cuando le digo que usted es todo un ídolo en mi anterior base, y cuando me asignaron para venir aquí, ¡hah, casi pensé que algunas de mis compañeras, hasta herr Bismarck, me estrangularían!"

La risa de Graf Zeppelin es un cantito lírico para los oídos de Akagi, y la pelinegra no puede evitar sonreír y dar una risita junto a la de la KanMusu alemana.

-V-Vaya...Graf-san, yo...no sé qué decir...

Graf Zeppelin le sonríe con ternura y mueve una mano unida con la de Akagi para gentilmente acariciarle la mejilla que, incluso si lleva sus guantes negros puestos, Graf Zeppelin aún siente el calor del sonrojo que pinta de rosado profundo la mejilla bajo la palma de su mano.

-Pero más que nadie, soy yo la que más la ha admirado, Akagi-san. De hecho...yo...pues..." La alemana no puede evitar sonrojarse también, agachando la mirada para no ver a Akagi a los ojos, sólo por si acaso, sólo en caso de perder el coraje...

Sin embargo, Akagi toma la iniciativa y gentilmente, con cariño y ternura, coge la mejilla tibia de Graf Zeppelin para instarla a que gire la cabeza, le insta a que la mire a los ojos.

-Graf-san...¿usted...?

-...Vaya, Akagi-san...le amo. La he admirado tanto por tanto tiempo, que ahora la amo y deseo incontrolablemente, Akagi-san.

A Akagi se le escapa un suspiro y jadeo de sorpresa y por un momento, teme hundirse por el calor que ella siente le hace arder el rostro, pero en lugar de eso, Akagi elige hundirse en los preciosos y azules ojos de Graf Zeppelin al descender, apoyándose con una mano sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de la alemana para así poder darle un suave, largo y delicado beso.

La alemana responde al beso con gusto, alivio, alegría y simple amor por finalmente poder saborear esos dulces labios de los que ha soñado cada día desde que se enteró que sería transferida al Distrito Naval.

A Akagi se le entibia el corazón con orgullo y aprecio al oír y sentir cómo Graf Zeppelin no puede resistir gemir en su boca, el más suave y casi inaudible gimoteo.

Luego de terminar el beso, no sin un pequeño y lindo sonido de "Chu~", Akagi y Graf Zeppelin se miran a los ojos y la KanMusu japonesa sonríe tanto con pena como con ternura.

-Ok, Graf-san. Acepto sus sentimientos. En cuanto a mí...pues...heh, teehee, bueno, deme algo de tiempo para ver adónde nos lleva esto, ¿está bien? Tan sólo deme algo de tiempo y téngame paciencia para...para...pues..." Akagi pasa saliva y luego sonríe con la su clásica determinación y dulzura. "Deme tiempo para aprender a amarla, Graf-san. ¿Onegai~?

Graf Zeppelin le da una sonrisa lagrimosa y asiente con felicidad.

-Ja~!

 _FIN_

 ** _Le dedico esta historia a mi muy bien amigo TitanTheTys y he aquí la esperanza de que por fin se gane en el juego a Graf Zeppelin, su waifu más atesorada. Axel-kun, faito~! ¡Faito por Graf-sama~! Esta historia es para ti, amigo mío. :3_**

 ** _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_**


End file.
